


on this winter's night.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: december writing challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Condoms, Cunnilingus, December writing challenge, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Roommates, Sex, Short One Shot, Snow, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Whiskey & Scotch, Winter, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: But as he tried to concentrate, the music coming from Rey’s room continued.  And it wasn’t that he was not used to Rey playing music because she did it all the time.  He even liked the randomness of the music she preferred, and he’d never admit to the fact that she had him listening to Taylor Swift while he walked to work.  Never.  Today, the music was Taylor’s, but the difference from usual was that it was the same song.  Over and over and over.Ben knew that Rey was happy the breakup had happened even though it had made her feel like shit, but he didn’t think thatWe Are Never Ever Getting Back Togetherthat many times in a row was really necessary.or: it's a snowy December night, and roommates Ben and Rey are dealing with the aftermath of Rey's latest breakup, which means that Ben had to listen to the same Taylor Swift song over and over for three hours.  but by the time that dinner is over and they're both a little drunk from the whiskey they drank, love confessions are made and the night ends in a way that neither would have thought.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: december writing challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	on this winter's night.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December, awesome nerds! as we head into this holiday season, it is time for me to embark upon another writing challenge. few differences in this one compared to the October one: they're not all interconnected and that's because they aren't all going to be in the same fandom. I've been neglecting my x-men stories for far too long so there will be a few of those sprinkled in here while I try to get back on track in that fandom as well. 
> 
> the challenge will be a story a day for all 31 days of December, some of them Christmas-related, some of them just winter fun, and once we're past Christmas, it's New Year's Eve that becomes the focus. (God I love writing NYE stories.) prompts came from all over Tumblr and this is just going to be a bunch of happy fun. If you followed the October challenge then you know that it got really sad there in the middle, but there will be none of that. 
> 
> and hopefully, once I'm done with this, my writer's block for everything (and I mean EVERYTHING) will be broken and I can get back to the schedule that I have in my Google calendar on when to write what so I can get all of this stuff I've been writing all of this year finished. whew, I'm in for quite the month and I hope that you enjoy what it is you choose to read out of this insane challenge of mine.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, then please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 1 Prompt: “You’ve been playing the same song for three hours. Please, play a new one.” (imaginesandsmut on Tumblr)  
> December 1 Song Title: On This Winter's Night by Lady A

Rey was in her room playing music when Ben got home from work, and he knew that she was still dealing with her breakup with the lousy motherfucker she’d been dating when the song repeated itself. That was what Rey did when she went through a breakup and it was annoying as fuck, but Ben lived with it. He needed this apartment more than anything, Rey was a great roommate to have, and the situation was perfect.

Well, except for the part where he’d fallen in love with her. That could jeopardize everything. 

Ben settled down at the desk in his room, logging into his laptop and reading through the last few paragraphs that he’d written. He was trying to perfect the ending of the novel that he’d spent the better part of the last year writing, and he needed to finish it already. His grandfather was waiting to read it, and Anakin had already said that he’d pass it along to his literary agent if he liked it, and fuck, Ben really would like to stop working at a Starbucks and instead be able to walk into a bookstore and see his name on a book on a shelf. So, he needed to concentrate on making sure that things were wrapped up perfectly, yet still open-ended enough to leave room for there to be a sequel if it was something that people would be interested in.

But as he tried to concentrate, the music coming from Rey’s room continued. And it wasn’t that he was not used to Rey playing music because she did it all the time. He even liked the randomness of the music she preferred, and he’d never admit to the fact that she had him listening to Taylor Swift while he walked to work. Never. Today, the music was Taylor’s, but the difference from usual was that it was the same song. Over and over and over.

Ben knew that Rey was happy the breakup had happened even though it had made her feel like shit, but he didn’t think that _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_ that many times in a row was really necessary.

Still, he decided to let her have her music the way she chose to consume it that afternoon, and he put his earbuds on in an attempt to drown the song out. That lasted for about ten minutes until the earbuds died because he hadn’t charged them, and then he was left with listening to Taylor sing about how her relationship was over for good. He tried to concentrate on the word doc in front of him, tried to bring his mind into the fantasy world that he’d created instead of a world where he wanted to listen to the entire _Red_ album since he was hearing the song that much, and eventually, he became so frustrated by his inability to concentrate that he nearly knocked his laptop to the floor.

Then he noticed it was snowing.

And then he noticed the time.

It had been three hours since he got home, and Rey had been playing that same song the entire time.

Ben shook his head and stood up, stretching for a moment before heading towards the door. He opened the blinds of the window by the kitchen table so that they could watch the snowfall during dinner, standing there and noticing how hard it was falling. There would no doubt be several inches on the ground by morning, and walking to work was going to suck because of it. Ben made a mental note to make sure he got his boots out of his closet before he went to bed so he wasn’t searching for them the next morning, took a deep breath, and went over to Rey’s door.

He took another deep breath before he knocked on it. “Rey?”

“What?” she called back.

“It’s snowing.”

“So what?”

“So I thought we could do what we always do when it’s snowing,” Ben said, glancing over at the window. “You know, dinner at the kitchen table while we watch.”

Ben had never told her that those dinners were the most intimate and romantic dinners he’d ever had. He didn’t think she’d appreciate that. 

“I don’t know,” Rey called back. “I’m not really in the mood.”

“Can you at least listen to something different then?” Ben replied. “You’ve been playing the same song for three hours. Please, play a new one.”

“I’m trying to make a point,” Rey responded.

“Yes, but you’re making a point to a man who isn’t here and can’t hear it,” Ben pointed out. “So, can you please play a different song? I’m going to start on dinner.”

It took a moment, but then the music stopped. “What are you making?” Rey asked.

“Fettuccine Alfredo,” Ben said, smiling. “Same thing I always make when it’s snowing like this.”

“I see.”

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Ben said, walking away from the door. 

He went into the kitchen and found the right pans, got the pasta out of the refrigerator, and grabbed the stuff to make the Alfredo sauce. His grandmother had been insistent when he was a teenager that he learned how to cook so he could impress a woman someday, and he knew that the fact that he could cook had impressed Rey. She was terrible at it, so Ben was always on cooking duty while Rey would wash up the dishes afterward. It was a good system, Ben thought, and it allowed him to cook things that Padmé had always told him would impress someone. 

Fettuccine Alfredo with homemade noodles and sauce instead of stuff out of a package and a jar was certainly one way of doing that. It impressed Rey and Ben knew it. That was why he spent his days off doing things like making homemade pasta. He wanted to impress the hell out of her. 

Then maybe, just maybe, she might start to feel the same way about him.

Inside her room, Rey was laying on her bed with her eyes closed, thinking about the meal that Ben was cooking for dinner. She didn’t know why exactly he’d decided that he would always make fettuccine Alfredo on snowy days, but she loved it. She knew that along with dinner she would find a glass of whiskey waiting for her, a glass of water sitting there as well, and she knew that he wouldn’t let her get drunk so that she wouldn’t have a hangover at work tomorrow.

The lousy motherfucker had used the fuck out of her. Ben took care of her.

Ben was simply amazing. But he’d never feel for her the way she felt for him, so she was trying to ignore it. And maybe it hadn’t been fair to the lousy motherfucker that she was kind of in love with her roommate, but that asshole had done more than enough for her not to feel bad about that at all. But the next time she found a guy to have a relationship with, she knew she was going to feel guilty because she wasn’t going to be able to give herself over to him completely. 

Sometimes she wanted to ask Ben to move out just so she never had to see him again and could get over this. But she also knew she’d never do that. Ben was easily the best roommate she’d ever had, and she wanted him to stay there for as long as possible.

After a few minutes, she hauled herself off her bed, checked her appearance in the mirror to make sure she didn’t look incredibly awful, and then stood there for a moment. She was still in the dress she’d been waitressing in that morning and she was sick of wearing it. Peeling it off her body, she tossed it towards her laundry basket and walked to her dresser, opening up a drawer and pulling out a pair of flannel pajamas. They were a size too small, a gift from Rose that she didn’t want to say was wrong, but the fact that they were tight on her only made her warmer on a cold, snowy night. 

Plus she thought that they made her look kind of sexy. Or, well, as sexy as flannel pajamas could be.

Ben looked up when the door to Rey’s room opened, and she walked out wearing _the_ pajamas. Those pajamas had given him all kinds of thoughts ever since he’d first seen Rey in them, most of them centered around him ripping them off of her and getting to indulge in the sure to be ecstasy of being able to fuck her. God, how he wanted to see her without clothes on, spread her legs, and taste her before burying himself inside of her tight, wet heat. 

Ben stopped that train of thought right there, feeling himself beginning to harden. That was a fantasy that he would never get to fulfill, one that was meant for him and his hand later that night as he got himself off to the thoughts in his head. That was not something to be thinking about right now.

“Hey,” he said instead, smiling at her. “Welcome to the land of the living.”

“Shut up,” Rey said, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table. “How bad is it snowing?”

“Enough that I think we’ll need our snow boots in the morning,” Ben replied, checking to see how the sauce was coming along. “Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes.”

“Okay,” Rey said dismissively, watching the snow out the window. “I’m sorry about the song.”

“It’s alright. I was just trying to concentrate on the novel and instead all I could think about was Taylor Swift.”

Rey laughed. “You mean she doesn’t fit the aesthetic of the ending?”

“Not really,” Ben said, laughing as well. “I almost had my main characters not come together instead of uniting.”

Rey looked over at him. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I didn’t even think about what the song would be doing to your thought process.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just work on the book tomorrow after work.”

“I promise I won’t interrupt it with Taylor Swift then. I know you hate her music.”

Ben chuckled. “Right. That’s exactly why I’ve taken to listening to it on my way to work,” was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he inwardly cursed himself. He hadn’t wanted to admit that.

Rey broke out into a wide smile. “Really?”

Ben could only nod, so Rey continued. “So if I asked, you’d come to the concert with me? Because Rose backed out and I need someone to go with.”

“Sure,” Ben said, shrugging. “Why not.”

Rey’s smile turned into a grin. “It’s going to be so much fun. You have no idea how awesome her concerts can be.”

Ben turned his attention back to what he was cooking to keep himself from asking if it could be considered a date. “How was work today?” he asked instead.

They talked about how their workdays had been until Ben was finished cooking dinner, and he served up two platefuls and brought them to the kitchen table. Rey was already halfway through the glass of whiskey that he’d gotten for her, and he took a long sip of his before taking a bite of his food. He needed to stop thinking about how much he wanted her. He was never going to get to have her.

Rey watched the snow as they ate, trying to keep her eyes off the tight sweater that Ben was wearing, the one that accentuated how fit his upper body was. She tried not to think about how she wanted to see him shirtless again like she had so many times during the summer months when it was too hot and the air conditioning was out again. She wanted to run her hands across his skin and up into his hair, threading it between her fingers and pulling him into a deep kiss. She wanted his hands sliding under her skirt and then his fingers into her, and then she wanted them to take off all their clothes and for him to thrust as deep as he possibly could into her, bringing her to the ultimate pleasure. 

She could tell from different clothes that he’d worn over the time that he’d lived there that his dick was massive. She wanted it inside her so badly.

“Do you want some more whiskey?” Ben asked, breaking her of her thoughts. “I know I need more tonight.”

“That sounds great,” Rey said as Ben stood up, and she bit her tongue to keep herself from groaning.

She could tell she was incredibly wet after letting her imagination get away from her. She was going to have to get out her toy and get herself off tonight, imagining that it was Ben as she did. 

Fuck, she was going to come so hard and she knew it. It would be incredible, just like it always was when she imagined it was him.

Ben brought the bottle of whiskey over to the table and sat down, pouring them each a new glassful and bringing his up to his lips to sip. “What are you going to do for Christmas?” he asked.

Rey sat there for a moment as she realized that she’d been supposed to go to the motherfucker’s parents for the holiday. “Fuck if I know now,” she replied. “Probably stay here and sleep.”

“You can come home with me if you want,” Ben offered. “I know Mama won’t mind there if is another. She practically already considers you family.”

Rey smiled at the thought. “I love your family.”

“Then you should come with me,” Ben said, trying to break himself from the thought that Rey belonged there as a member of his family for the rest of their lives. He could never have her. Thinking about things like that was pointless.

“So long as Leia is okay with it, then yeah, that sounds great,” Rey said, smiling at him. “It would be nice to be part of a family holiday for once.”

Ben thought about Rey’s stories of growing up neglected in foster care, and his heart ached with his desire to give her a happy family to be part of. “I’m sure that it will be no issue. And I’m sure that you’ll be welcome every year if you want to join us.”

“I would never want to intrude on your family like that,” Rey said. “But thank you.”

They fell into a companionable silence, watching the snow and drinking, and before Ben realized it, they were both tipsier than he should have let him get. “Fuck, we need to stop drinking.”

Rey blinked a few times, realized how hazy everything felt, and set her whiskey down. “Shit, I’m gonna be hungover tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben murmured. “I wasn’t paying attention. I was concentrating on you too much.”

Rey looked over at him. “Concentrating on me?”

“You’re so gorgeous, you know that?” Ben said before he could stop himself. “And you’re sexy as hell in those pajamas, and my mind just went to places that it shouldn’t.”

Rey blinked. “Seriously?”

“I’m sorry,” Ben said, running his hands over his face. “I’ll get over it. I swear.”

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but she stood up, walking over to Ben and pulling him out of his chair. “Look me in the eyes and tell me how you feel about me.”

“Rey, don’t make me embarrass myself even more,” Ben said, closing his eyes. 

“Ben, I’ll tell you how I feel in return. I promise.”

Ben’s eyes flew open and he looked at Rey. “What?”

“You first,” Rey said, grinning. “Come on.”

Ben took a moment but then he slid an arm around Rey’s waist, caressing the side of her face with his other hand. “I love you,” he said softly. “And I know I shouldn’t, but living with you these past two years...you’re so incredibly amazing, Rey. I want you so badly. But I know that you don’t want me that way, and that’s fine. I want to stress that that’s fine. But I love you. I love you just the way you are.”

Rey took a deep breath and slid her arms around his waist, pulling Ben flush against her. “I’ve spent the past two years trying to tell myself that you could only be my roommate,” she murmured. “I got myself mixed up with the motherfucker so that I could distract myself from how I felt about you. But if you love me, then I see no reason to do that anymore. God, I love you, Ben. I love you so much.”

Ben’s breath caught in his throat. “You love me?” he got out.

Rey nodded. “Yes.”

Ben stood there for a moment before what Rey had said sank into his brain, and then he pulled Rey into a kiss. He kissed her the way he’d always dreamed of kissing her, and Rey kissed him back just as passionately. Her hands were sliding underneath his sweater before she even realized it, and Ben shuddered as she dragged her nails gently down his back. He could feel himself hardening as they kissed, and he tried desperately to stop it from happening. 

There was no way that anything beyond this kiss was ever going to happen.

And then Rey broke the kiss and looked up at him, grinning. “I want you to take me to your room, tear my clothes off, and fuck me. Okay?”

Ben stood there for a few moments, blinking rapidly as his brain tried to process that information. “What?” 

“You heard me,” Rey said, scratching at his back again. “Fuck me. Please.”

Ben couldn’t resist a request like that, so he bent down and picked her up, smiling as Rey laughed. He carried her into his bedroom and sat her down on his bed, whipping the sweater over his head and tossing it to the side. Rey was working at the buttons of her pajama top, and when she got it undone, Ben stared at her bare breasts with a smile on his face. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured, stepping forward to caress her. “You’re also a naughty girl who was not wearing a bra.”

Rey threw her head back as Ben’s fingers played with her nipples. “Oh fuck, that feels good.”

Ben bent to kiss her deeply, trailing kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear. “Are you wearing panties?” he whispered.

Rey shuddered from how low and sexy Ben’s voice was, and she nodded. “I’m not that naughty, Mr. Solo.”

Ben felt his dick harden as Rey slid her hands down the back of his pants. “Get undressed,” she said, and he pulled back. 

He quickly worked his pants and underwear off, watching as Rey did the same with hers, and then he was staring at her naked body. He stroked himself as she moved further onto the bed, and his breath caught in his throat when she spread her legs and he got to see her pussy. 

Fuck, how he wanted to taste her.

And then he realized that he could.

“Come here,” Rey beckoned, and Ben climbed onto the bed. 

He let his hands slide up Rey’s legs until they were parting them wider, smiling up at her. “You are so unbelievably beautiful,” he said as he ran a thumb over her folds. “And I cannot wait to taste you.”

Rey felt her breathing start to increase just at the thought. “Please,” she murmured. “Please do it.”

“As you wish, baby,” Ben said softly, bending to kiss Rey deeply before positioning himself between her legs. 

Ben slipped one of his fingers past her folds and inside of her, letting his thumb find her clit and massage it gently. Rey let out a loud moan at the sensation as Ben grinned. “You are so wet, baby. How long have you been thinking about this?”

“All throughout dinner,” Rey gasped out. “Was planning on using my toy and pretending it was your dick once I was locked in my room for the night.”

“Mmm, I’d like to watch you do that one day,” Ben said, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh as he pulled his hand from her. 

Rey watched with wide eyes as Ben licked at his finger. “How do I taste?”

“More delicious than there are adjectives to describe things,” Ben said, and then he was licking along her folds. 

Rey’s breathing picked up the pace as his tongue pressed into her, and she ground against his face as she tried to get friction against her clit. Ben licked at her until Rey felt like she would scream in frustration, and then he moved his mouth up to her clit, closing his lips around it and sucking hard. Rey screamed from the sensation and Ben grinned against her, doing it again as he slid two fingers back into her. 

He’d heard that scream before, echoing into the apartment from her room when the motherfucker had been there and sometimes when he hadn’t. Ben had just never realized exactly what it was for before. But now that he knew that it was from teasing her clit, he was going to make sure he heard it as often as he could.

He licked and sucked at her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, and soon Rey was shaking against him, sparks flying behind her eyes as she soared through her climax. Ben licked at her gently as she slowly came back down, gasping for air as though she would never breathe again. Rey had never felt better in her life, never come harder in her life, and holy fuck, she was going to need Ben’s incredibly talented tongue every day for the rest of her life.

Even though it was entirely too soon to think about the rest of their lives. She still needed it though.

Ben pulled back and Rey could see her juices covering his lips and chin, and she pulled him to her, cleaning his face with her tongue. He groaned when he realized what she was doing, smiling as she licked along his skin. “How do you taste, baby?”

“Amazing,” Rey murmured, and she wasn’t lying. 

“You’re incredible,” Ben said, pulling back and stroking himself. “But I must fuck you now.”

Rey let her eyes fall upon his cock, taking it in for the first time. “Holy fuck, you are huge.”

Ben ran a reassuring hand along her stomach. “Don’t worry, baby. You can take it.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Rey stated. “I can’t fucking wait for it.”

She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him gently, letting her fingers dance over the head. Ben threw his head back in pleasure at the feeling of her hand on his skin but after a moment, he forced his head back down. He pulled himself together quickly and reached for the drawer of his bedside table, fumbling around in it until he found a condom. Rey snatched it from him before he could tear it open, and he watched, entranced, as she got the packet open and carefully rolled the condom onto him. 

She made sure it was secure and stroked Ben a few more times before looking up at him with a grin. “Fuck me.”

“That is a request that I can easily fulfill,” he said, shifting around and positioning Rey’s legs in the right spot. 

Ben pressed into her slowly, letting Rey adjust to his size. Rey’s eyes closed and she gasped as he buried himself within her, and he ran his hands up her sides. “Are you alright?”

Rey’s eyes slowly opened and she gave him a lazy smile. “I’m not sure I’ve ever been better,” she mumbled. “Now fuck me.”

“How do you want it?”

“As hard and deep as you can make it,” Rey said, her eyes closing as Ben pulled back. “Really fuck me.”

Ben grinned. “I can do that.”

He slammed back into her and Rey screamed, and then he began to snap his hips back and forth as fast as he could. Rey felt amazing around him, her pussy absolutely perfect, and Ben never knew sex could feel that good. Moans were spilling from Rey’s lips as he changed the angle and bent to kiss her, and Rey’s eyes rolled back into her head as Ben pounded into her. He licked his way down to her breasts, letting his tongue nip and suck at one nipple and then the other. 

Rey worked her hand in between their bodies and found her clit with her fingers, massaging it furiously as Ben fucked her harder than she’d ever been fucked in her life. This was what she’d always wanted, always needed, out of sex, and fuck, she needed to have it for the rest of her life. She thought again about how it was too soon to think that way, but she couldn’t stop herself. She needed Ben until the day she died. Nothing was ever going to convince her otherwise.

Rey screamed as her orgasm hit her, and Ben followed her over the edge a few moments later, reaching out to catch himself from collapsing onto her. They stared at each other as they gasped for air, and eventually, Ben pulled out of her and dropped to the bed at her side. He took care of the condom after a moment, tossing it into the bedside trashcan before rolling onto his side to look at Rey. Rey, who was absolutely perfect. Rey, who he never wanted to be without. Rey, who he wanted to fuck until the day he died. Rey, who he wanted to love forever.

But it was too soon to think about forever, so he was going to keep that to himself.

Rey gave him a sleepy, sated smile and Ben leaned over to kiss her gently. “Good?” he asked.

“The best I’ve ever had,” she murmured. “So you’re going to fuck me like that again later.”

“Baby, we’ve got to get some sleep,” Ben said, realizing that he’d slipped into using that term of endearment a little too easily. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t call you that.”

“Fucking call me that,” Rey demanded. “I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then, baby,” Ben said, “we do need to get some sleep before work tomorrow.”

“Fuck work,” Rey responded. “I’m calling in and so are you.”

“Rey…” Ben started, but she just shook her head. 

“I’ll never let you fuck me again if you don’t take tomorrow off to fuck me all day,” Rey said seriously, and Ben couldn’t risk that being true.

“Then I guess I’m taking the day off work.”

Rey grinned at him. “Short nap and then I want to ride your dick.”

Ben felt a shiver go down his spine. “Sounds good to me.”

Rey shifted over to him and Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. Rey pillowed her head on his chest and they both closed their eyes.

“Rey?” Ben asked after a few minutes. “You weren’t really upset about breaking up with the motherfucker, were you?”

Rey let out a small laugh. “No more than I’ve been upset with ending relationships with any guy since you moved in. I’ve wanted you since day one.”

Ben chuckled. “I’ve wanted you since day one too.”

“Then I guess we have two years' worth of sex to make up for.”

Ben sucked in a deep breath. “That’s one way to think of it.”

They fell silent again, but Rey broke it. “I’m going to really enjoy Christmas with your family.”

“They’re your family too,” Ben murmured sleepily. “Let’s get that sleep. Someone promised they’d ride me.”

“I keep my fucking promises too,” Rey said, pressing a kiss to Ben’s chest. “I love you. It feels so good to finally be able to say that.”

Ben smiled. “I love you too.”

His afternoon had been dominated by _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together._ And even though it was a breakup song, it was now associated with the night they confessed their feelings for each other. He was never going to think of that Taylor Swift song the same way again. 

He would always think about how he loved Rey when he heard it.


End file.
